Tactitcian and a Vampire
by Al.Oeder
Summary: Fire Emblem Awakening and Rosario Vampire crossover. What if instead of being resurrected in an open field after killing Grima, the Avatar (Roland, my in-game character) woke up on the bus to Yokai Academy, due to Naga's intervention. M for Language, Violence, and Lemons will contain Fire Emblem elements (for Roland). Pairings are Avatar x harem (except Yukari)
1. Character Info

Character info

**Name: **Roland Robin

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **15

**Birthday: **August 26

**Species: **Human

**Bio: **He is a traveler who remembered nothing prior to being found by the wayside. When he met Chrom, the current Exalt of Ylisse Roland's tactical genius was realized, and was enlisted into the Shepherds where he is well-liked

**Appearance: **has blue hair that is slicked back except in the front where it is standing up (for the clothing look at the Grandmaster character model)

**Personality: **is a bookworm, and is very tact in dealing with unknown folk, is always willing to help his friends, and does not believe in fate or destiny, but 'invisible ties that bind us together, that we forge, or break.'

**Possessions: **Book of Naga, Leif's Blade (may yield a Bullion (S) if the wielder's target falls.), Tyrfing, Balmug, and an elixir

**Skills: **Veteran (grants the unit 50% more Exp if paired with another unit), Solidarity (grants Critical/Dodge +10 to all adjacent allies.), Ignis (adds half of Magic stat or Strength stat to the other value.), Rally Spectrum (Use "Rally" to add +4 too all stats to units within three spaces for one turn), and Armsthrift (attacks without expending a weapon use.)

**Weapon proficiencies: **Swords (A) tomes (A)


	2. Prologue

Here is my Prologue, starts at the end of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Please read and review, I hate Flamers! Enjoy.

I DON'T OWN EITHER FIRE EMBLEM OR ROSARIO + VAMPIRE!

**"AHHHH!" **Grima talking

**"Hehehehe" **Other powerful beings talking

"normal talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

Prologue: The Death of Grima

"For once I'm glad that you and I are the same, so that I can give myself to end you!" a figure with blue hair said.

"Roland! What? What are you doing?!" a royal figure asked the person now identified as Roland

**"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"** a being with immense power shouted in disbelief.

"I would end you Grima, to save everyone from you!" Roland shouted before delivering the final blow.

**"NNNGHHHHH…AGHHHHHHHHHH!"** Grima shouted before dissipating forever.

"Roland, no! Ah gods NO!" the royal figure shouted in grief.

"Chrom… tell everyone… that my final…thoughts were of them. May we meet again in a better life," Roland told the person now identified as Chrom before disappearing.

CCC

"The war is over, the fell dragon is dead, we can thank Roland for that, he gave himself to protect all worlds to come, now it's up to us to work hard to build up this peace, so that Roland's sacrifice is not in vain," Chrom said to all the Shepherds before going back to their respective homes.

* * *

Sorry this is short, but I don't plan on spending too much time in Ylisse, the next chapter will be in Yokai Academy, and be informative


	3. Chapter 1

This is Chapter 1. Please read and review, I hate Flamers! Enjoy.

I DON'T OWN EITHER FIRE EMBLEM OR ROSARIO + VAMPIRE!

**"AHHHH!" **Grima talking

**"Hehehehe" **Other powerful beings talking

"normal talking"

'thoughts'

* * *

Chapter 1: New Friends and a Tactician

**"Wake up, boy"** Roland heard before waking up.

"Umm, who are you? My name is Roland," Roland asked before looking at his surroundings, he was on some kind of horseless carriage, with a man in weird clothing, looking at him with glowing yellow eyes, through a looking glass.

**"Just call me the Bus Driver, judging by your shocked expression, you've never seen a automobile before, have you?"** the man called the Bus Driver asked Roland.

"No, I haven't; in fact, the last thing I remember is killing the fell dragon, Grima, then waking up in this 'automobile' as you call it, also I'm from Ylisse," Roland stated.

**"Well, looks like you're from another dimension, where my bus can't go. It appears that Naga, the divine dragon as you call her, decided to send you here to Yōkai Academy, when you get there go straight to the Headmaster's office, and be sure to give him Naga's regards, heheheh,"** the Bus Driver told Roland before dropping him off at the bus stop.

After being dropped off, Roland looked around and thought, 'This place reminds me of Carrion Isle in Plegia, save for the blood red sea. I'm guessing that the building over there is the school, might as well start walking.' Roland had been walking for a while before hearing, "Watch out!" Roland looked and saw a bike crash into him, causing him some pain, but he ignored it, and picked himself up, before looking at the person who crashed into him and saw a pink haired girl about his age, wearing what he assumed to be the uniform for this school. Roland helped the girl up and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Roland, and you are?"

"I'm Moka Akashiya, oh, you're bleeding," Moka said, while getting out a handkerchief, but before she could wipe the blood off Roland's face, she went into some sort of trance, and said, "That scent…I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire." After that she bit Roland in the neck and drained him of some of his blood, then quickly apologized to him, "I'm sorry, but I suffer from anemia, you don't hate vampires do you?"

"No, actually, the only non-humans I've met are the Taguel, and the Manaketes, on top of that, I don't judge people based on their race, but by their actions, and besides, I think you and I can be good friends, I may be human, but from what I've seen, I won't pretend that you don't exist, in fact just the opposite, it doesn't matter whether you're a vampire, or not, as long as you're alive, you have worth," Roland said as he was walking toward the school, his cloak, waving behind him.

Moka's POV

I couldn't believe what I heard Roland say, he was human, yet he was being kind to me, and then I realized that he was trying not to be late for the first day of school, so I took off after him.

Normal POV

After reaching the school Roland told Moka that he needed to go see the Headmaster, but that he will see her later, and went there. "Umm…"

**"Come in Roland, I've been expecting you,"** the Headmaster said to Roland through the door. Roland opened the big wooden doors and saw a dark room, lit only by two candles, and seated at a desk in the back of the room was a man who looked like a priest with his cowl up, but the thing that caught his interest was the fact that the man had glowing yellow eyes, like the Bus Driver does. "Naga sends her regards, Headmaster," Roland said.

**"Ah, you don't have to be afraid of me, in fact it is I who needs to be afraid of you, due to the fact that you killed Grima, an S-Class dragon, single handedly, but that's not why you're here, you're here to get some answers aren't you?"** the Headmaster asked Roland.

"Yeah, that would be nice, as well as anything on Yōkai. Since I'm here might as well learn everything I can about them, and of course as a tactician and a human, I'm probably going to get into a lot of fights," Roland said.

**"I see that you are very determined to stay here, despite the risks, just like what Naga told me while you were fighting Grima, you can be brave yet cautious at the same time, a good combination, I'll allow you to keep your current clothing, and not require you to wear the school uniform, hope you have sewing skills. Here's a note to excuse you from the uniform, for being late to class, and for your weapons. Also here are your dorm keys and your class schedule, and do try not to kill my students. hehehehehe,"** the Headmaster requested of Roland.

'Well, that was interesting, oh well, might as well get to class, I don't want to be even more late for my first day' Roland thought to himself as he walked toward his homeroom. When he got there, and went into the classroom everyone was staring at him in awe, as he was wearing something that looked cool (in my personal opinion) and he actually was pretty strong (might makes right among Youkai. Why do you think vampires are feared?). When the teacher noticed Roland she said, "Why aren't you in the school uniform, Roland?"

"I have a note from the Headmaster, explaining everything, so where am I sitting, Nekonome-sensei?" Roland said to the now identified Ms. Nekonome as he handed her the note the Headmaster gave him.

"Oh, well, you can sit in front of Moka Akashiya, Roland. Moka can you raise your hand please?" Ms. Nekonome told him as she was asking Moka to raise her hand.

"Well, I guess I'll take my seat m'am," Roland told Ms. Nekonome as he walked to his seat saying to Moka, "Well it seems that Naga has her own sense of humor, better than Grima's at least, oh well I can't complain, especially sense she allowed me the choice of whether or not to allow Chrom to put him back to sleep, either way I'm glad to see you again Miss Akashiya."

Moka's POV

Moka couldn't believe what she was hearing, a human killing the fell dragon, she could only think, 'Did he have Grima's blood in him, yet not give in to the dark power, and turn around and kill him, not knowing whether or not he would survive?'

Normal POV

The rest of the class period Roland spent studying the hand book that the Headmaster had given him, making sure that he knew all of the threats, which were all around him, as most Youkai hated humans, he would have to be a lot more informed than he was now. After class Moka asked Roland to tour the school with her, to which he agreed, because he needed to learn the layout of the school (again he is the best tactician in the human world he came from) and he also liked Moka, because she seemed like a nice girl, and to top it all off, she did have a nice body, but the rosary around her neck interested him, because in the handbook he read that silver eats Yōkai energy, but here she was wearing a silver rosary around her neck, finally when they were on the school roof, Roland asked her, "Why, are you wearing a silver rosary around your neck, because normally that would kill you, and yet here you are, and this has been peaking my curiosity for a while."

"Well, I'm stronger than most vampires, so this eats most of it but not enough to kill me," Moka said truthfully.

"Hmm, can you remove it yourself, because most seals like that can be removed by anyone?" Roland asked Moka.

"No, I can't, the only person that can remove it is someone who truly cares about me, and so far no one has been able to," Moka said sadly.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone who can, someday, but you're lucky, I can't remember anything prior to being found by Chrom, the Prince of Ylisse, but knowing him, he and Olivia are probably finally, and reluctantly the Exalt and Queen, and the Lucina from the future, has probably returned to her own time, dragging Ingo along with her, heh," Roland said revealing this bit of information to her.

'He served under a king?! Was he an adviser or something?' Moka thought in awe at her first friend. Then they heard a voice saying, "So you're Moka Akashiya, huh? You're so hot, yet you hang around trash like him, why not ditch him, and hang with me for a while? Oh and I'm Saizou." Roland got out his Book of Naga, while Saizou was distracted, and started chanting in order to get away from him, once he finished the incantation a blue circle of energy surrounded Saizou then exploded, causing him to cry out in pain, before turning to see Roland with a sword in his hand ready to strike, being the idiot that he is, he charged to attack Roland, but Roland was slightly faster as he had Balmug out (that is actually what that sword does, don't believe me play the game and use it) and cut off Saizou's hand, then grabbed Moka and ran off. Once they were safe Moka asked Roland, "Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

"I fought in three wars, the first against Plegia, the second was against the Valmese Empire, and finally I fought against Grima himself, and sacrificed myself to protect my friends and comrades, and all worlds to come, that blue energy you saw was from the Book of Naga, and the sword I had was called Balmug, which raised my speed, my other weapons are: Leif's Blade which if I kill someone or something with it can give me 1,000 gold pieces, and Tyrfing which boosts my resistance to magical attacks, and Yōkai energy is similar to that, and I also have an elixir just in case I suffer any life-threatening injuries, I can also use my weapons without them breaking due to my Armsthrift skill, I can add half my Magic or Strength to the other due to my Ignis skill, and if somehow you get your rosary off, and are near me when you fight, you will be more likely to dodge and strike an enemy's weak point due to my solidarity skill, I also gain more experience when I fight while paired up with someone else, due to my veteran skill, and I can make you stronger by simply rallying you due to my rally spectrum skill. Any questions about what I said?" Roland replied. Moka was speechless, in fact both of them were just because of the fact that humans should not be able to do anything Roland said that he did, save for two of the wars that he talked about, and that weapons should not be magical. Realizing the time Roland told Moka that, they should go to the dorms and unpack whatever things that they had, Moka agreed and went to the dorms with Roland, then they each went to their respective dorms.

**"Roland, I have given you every item that you used on your journey, except Falchion of course, you will need them, during your stay here, but soon I will send someone here to help you, defeat Alucard, a being more evil than Grima, I have faith in you, Roland," **Naga said to Roland in a dream that night.

"Who are you sending me to help kill this being?" Roland asked Naga.

**"It's a surprise, Roland, but you will know who it is, when they get there," **Naga replied before leaving Roland's mind.

* * *

Sorry if the fight scene between Roland and Saizou was short, and one sided, but Saizou was in human form, and he has no experience whatsoever, and Roland is a reclassed lvl 20 Grandmaster with legendary weapons. next on the list, you guys, the readers can pick who Naga sends over from Ylisse. In a poll you send me your opinion.


End file.
